Chaos in Seaford
by Franny96
Summary: Sequel to Meisters, Weapons and Wasabi Warriors - friends or enemies? When the SE gang's secret was blown away to the Wasabi Warriors they promised to keep it a secret and continued to be friends. But when a certain snake witch comes and pays a visit in Seaford and brings chaos to this peaceful town, can the Soul Eater gang stop her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

All of them stood frozen and they can only stare at the piece of burnt paper. Kid let the paper fall from his hands and it turned into ashes.

" She's back? But how...?! " Liz was the first one to recover from the shock.

" And what does she want, why is she here...?! " Tsubaki managed to say. They all turned to Kid who was shaking violently.

" This is bad, really bad... " He then turned to his friends, his eyebrows narrowed dangerously. " We have to tell Maka and Soul, they need to know! "

**AT SEAFORD HOSPITAL:**

Maka and Soul stood in the hospital hall, waiting for the doctor to come out of the operation room and tell them about their friend.

Soul looked at his meister. She was leaning against the wall next to the door and she had her hands put together in front of her and she was looking down with a sad look on her face. Soul also looked down, he knew that she was worried about the twins. He was worried too. When they arrived at the hospital a doctor was checking Angelica's body and told them that she had a broken arm and a bullet on her right hip so they immediately send her to the operation room. It continued for about 3 hours and they were still waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them the results. They just hope that Angelica's operation will be successful and wherever Angela is, they hope she's still alive and alright.

Soul signed and checked his phone. He saw that the time was 11:30p.m.. He looked at Maka once more.

" Hey Maka, I'm gonna go look for a vending machine. You want something to eat? "

Without looking at him, she replied " No thanks, I'm not hungry. "

Soul looked at her worriedly. " But you haven't eaten anything for 5 hours. "

" I said I'm not hungry Soul. " She said a little louder.

" Okay, okay. " He put his hands up in defense. " I'm a little hungry so I'll go and buy something. I'll be right back, okay? " He started walking down the hall.

" Hn. "

Soul looked back at her over his shoulder. He signed, turned around and continued walking.

* * *

Kim was at her house sitting on the couch in front of the TV and flipping through the channels. It was getting a little boring and she let out a yawn. Today was a really tough day. Hours ago they spend a lot of time with their new friends. They were really cool and funny. She mostly liked spending time with Maka. She even learned the Maka Chop Maka uses when her someone pisses her off. Someone like Soul. Even when they found out their true identities she was having a hard time accepting this. I mean masters or whatever they said... and people who can turn into weapons, and DWMA?! They also mentioned that they fight against Keshans or whatever they were called. It was kinda cool, but at the same time scary. The others accepted them easily, mostly Jerry. He's been talking about wanting to become a weapon like Soul, a blade or a sword. Kim thought that he was crazy, well Jerry is Jerry. You don't know what he's thinking and he sometimes do crazy stuff.

And Jack... Kim didn't understand how he accepted them so easily. He was smiling at them but she can tell that he was also having a hard time accepting this madness if she would call it. She signed and lied on her couch before she sat up when she heard a light 'thud'.

She carefully stood up and slowly walked to where the sound came from, which was from upstairs.

" Mom? " Kim called. Her mom came back back from work an hour ago and she was tired and told Kim that she was going to bed. She heard muffled voices and another 'thud' but this one was louder it made Kim jump.

" Mom?! " Slowly she walked up the stairs then turned to a corner. She found a vase that was on a table and she picked it up and slowly started walking towards her mother's room. She could still hear the muffled voices but as she was getting closer, they stopped and it became quiet.

Kim was sweating from head to toe and was shaking form fear but she has to be brave. She's a black belt, she can protect herself and her family. There's nothing to be scared. With that she took a deep breath and extended her hand to grip the door knob and slowly opened the door and peered inside. It was dark but the window was opened and she could tell form the moonlight that the room was a mess. Her eyes were wide with horror and before she knew it a hand was clapped over her mouth and an arm was wrapped around her. She pushed and trashed against the person who was holding her but there was no use. Whoever this person was, he was holding her tightly. She let the vase fall from her hand and she was loosing oxygen.

And before she knew it, everything went black.

* * *

Black*Star and Tsubaki were looking around for Jack's house jumping from one building to another. It was midnight and almost everyone are at their houses and probably sleeping or watching TV late. He and Kid had to split up. Kid was going with his weapons to the hospital while he and Tsubaki had to find the Wasabi Warriors. They might be in danger since they're the target and they have a feeling that Medusa will want to kill them. But why? They were only teens and they don't know anything about meisters and weapons.

" Man, this sucks. " Black*Star complained. " First we blow our cover which was supposed to be kept a secret from those whatever warriors, then we find the twins's house completely ruined and now we find that that witch has returned! Damn it! " He yelled.

" Black*Star calm down. " Tsubaki said from her reflection of the chain scythe.

" How the heck should I calm down?! We were so close to finishing this job and coming back home! "

" If what Kid told us is true than we have to hurry up, they might be in danger. "

_' Black*Star, Tsubaki, I want you two to go find the Wasabi Warriors. But first go find Jack and Kim, I'm afraid they're going to be the first ones Medusa will want to kill since their souls are powerful, and hurry. '_

" Yeah, but I still don't understand what's so special about those guys. "

As he was nearing the house that was just a few blocks away, there was an explosion. Black*Star stopped and stared wide eyed. It came from Jack's house.

" Man, that's not good. "

" We have to hurry! "

" Right, let's go Tsubaki! "

" Right! "

* * *

Okay, here's the first chapter of the sequel to Meisters, Weapons and Wasabi Warriors - friends or enemies?. I hope you like it, tell me what you think and if I should continue, bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

At Seaford hospital, Maka is _still _waiting for the doctor to come out of the operation room to tell her about Angelica's condition. It's past midnight and she hasn't moved from her spot, leaning against the wall next to the door. She thought of what they saw hours ago when she and the gang were walking towards the twin's house after spending time with the Wasabi Warriors. She was horrified when she saw the house was a complete mess. She was more horrified when they found her barely alive. Whoever it was must had some kind of connection with the twins since they had attacked them for a reason. But they didn't know who it was. Was it an enemy from their past? How come she didn't sense their soul? She felt anger, hate, sadness, confusion and all kinds of emotion. And Angela...

Maka clenched her hands into fists as a tear ran down her cheek. She still couldn't find her soul. She felt pathetic. It would be her fault if they know that she's dea-

Maka quickly shook her head at the thought. No! She's alive somewhere and alright. She has to be strong, for her friends and family. They'll find her wherever she is.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door of the operation room opened and the doctor came out and took his mask from his mouth. He had a frown on his face as Maka quickly walked to him and faced him.

" So, how is she doctor? " She asked desperate and worried to know the answer.

The doctor stared at her for a while and said " Well, she lost a lot of blood from the wound on her hip, but... " He gave her a warm smile. " We fixed it before it was too late and the operation was successful. She'll be alright. "

All the worry she felt inside was replaced by happiness and she smiled back, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

" She's resting now and she will wake up after a day or two. " The doctor added.

" Thank you so much, doctor. " She bowed at the doctor and he smiled kindly at her.

" We're just doing our best job, Miss Albarn. We diagnose and treat medical conditions, disorders, illnesses and diseases. It's a good thing you came just in time or else she would've been gone. But no need to worry now that she's okay, although she'll recover in a few weeks and she needs to stay here. "

Maka nodded in understanding. " Can I...can I see her now doctor? " She looked up at him.

The doctor nodded. " Of course you can see her, but don't take too long. She needs rest after all. "

" Right. " She was about to open the door.

" Oh yes, I almost forgot. " Maka looked at him over her shoulder. " When she wakes up she might forget the events from yesterday from that wound on her forehead. That's all, good night. " With that he turned around and walked away.

' I see.. ' she thought before entering the room.

* * *

When Black*Star finally arrived at Jack's house he was surprised when he was that the house was in one piece. But he jumped when he heard a scream coming from inside the house. Black*Star's eyes widened but then narrowed his eyebrows as he jumped down from a building and landed in front of the front door before kicking it and stepping inside.

" Alright, show's over! I, the great Black*Star, am here to end it now! If you hurt my friends I'm gonna pound you into a million of pieces! Got that?! " He yelled. He expected for the enemy to come out, smirk at him evilly and make a smart remark back at him and attack him.

But...

Once he was inside everything was quiet, no sound was made. That is until a familiar head peeked out from behind the couch, followed by two more.

" ... Black*Star, is that you? " Milton asked as he slowly stood up followed by the others, which are Jack and Eddie.

" Oh, it's you guys. " He lowered his weapon. " What are you guys doing here? "

They came out and approached him. " Well one, I live here. Two, I invited them to have a sleepover. And three, what did you do to my door?! " Jack yelled the last part.

" Oh, well. I was walking outside and I heard an explosion and thought something happened. "

" An explosion? " Milton asked confusingly.

" Must have been Jerry from the bathroom from upstairs. He wasn't feeling well. I think he ate spoil food and he was taking a lot of time from up there. I advise you to use the bushes for a toilet if you have to use the bathroom. " Eddie said and his friends looked at him with weird looks.

" Sorry about your door. " He scratched the back of his head.

Jack signed. " It's okay. You're lucky my parents aren't home or else they would've freaked out. "

" Well anyway, why were you walking outside? It's like one in the morning and we have school. " Milton asked.

Before Black*Star can answer, someone ran down the stairs with a baseball bat and he had his eyes closed tightly.

" Wait Jerry, don'- " It was too late.

When Jerry quickly hit the assassin with the baseball bat it made contact with his skull and he fell on the ground unconscious with a small pool of blood coming out of his head.

" Black*Star! " Tsubaki yelled as she transformed back to her human form and kneed down to see her meister.

" Oh, Dios mío! What have I done?! " Jerry said panicky.

" Jerry, what did you do?! " Milton asked.

" I don't know! I was upstairs using the bathroom when I heard someone banging on the door and I was so scared to go downstairs so I grabbed the nearest thing I saw, ran downstairs and hit the guy on the head! Only I didn't know it was Black*Star! By the way, is he okay? " He followed his friends as they carried him to the couch and Jack went to get the first aid kit.

" Oh, he's unconscious! What were you thinking?! " Tsubaki yelled.

" Sorry! I didn't mean it! "

Tsubaki took a deep breath and signed. " It's okay. Don't do that again. "

Jack came back with the first aid kit and Tsubaki took it and thanked him.

" Anyway, sorry we woke you up. " She said as she noticed the boys wearing pajamas.

" It's okay, well it wasn't exactly you who woke us up in the first place. Jerry shouldn't have eaten that old pizza he brought from his house. " Jack said as he gave Jerry a stern look.

" Hey, it's not my fault that I like pizza with pepperoni and cheese. " Jerry said with his arms crossed. Jack, Eddie and Milton shook their heads while Tsubaki only signed and continued on treating Black*Star's wound.

" At least it's not that bad. " She said and she bandaged his head. Once she was finished she sat in a chair next to him and looked at him worriedly.

" Hey Tsubaki, I wanted to ask this. Why were you out so late? Did something happened? " Jack asked as he and his friends stare at Tsubaki who looked down.

" Well... "

Before she could answer there was an explosion coming from the front door. But the front door was already broken, right? They looked up and saw a shadow walking until they saw a figure of someone. They stopped in front of them and when the smoke clear, Tsubaki gasped in horror.

Standing in front of them was a woman with an average build. She has yellow eyes that contain irises with black pupils and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. She was wearing a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees and a large, black, dotted snake tattoo winding down either arm. She also has a tail which is shaped like an arrow. She was also barefoot, with toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards.

She smirked evilly when she saw the horrified look on the weapon's face. The others were also shocked and a little frightened. She turned towards them and introduced herself.

" Good evening. How are you? My name... is Medusa. "

* * *

And chapter 2 is UPDATED! So how do you like it so far? I wonder what's going to happen next. Well, we'll find out in latter chapters so tell me what you think, okay? See ya next time, bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

The gang, minus Black Star*, stared at Medusa, who had an evil smirk on her face. Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie were shaking a little from fear and Tsubaki was glaring daggers at Medusa as she protected her meister, who was still unconscious on the couch.

Medusa eyed the four trembling boys and asked them " And who might you four be? "

Jerry was the first one to speak by raising his hand " I-i'm Jerry, n-nice to m-meet y-you, lady. " he stuttered.

" A-and I'm Milton. Y-you said your n-name was Medusa? The Medusa?! " Milton less stuttered.

Medusa looked surprised. " Oh? So you've heard about me? "

His friends looked at him. " How do you know, Milton? " Jack asked.

" Well, according to the book I read in the library, Medusa means guardian or protectress and was a monster, a Gorgon, generally described as having the face of a hideous human female with living venomous snakes in place of hair. " Then they looked at Medusa.

" But then shouldn't her face be hideous and instead of hair shouldn't she have snakes? " Jerry asked and that was a BIG mistake, because Medusa was giving him the most terrifying look you can only see in horror movies.

A dark aura surrounded Medusa as she glared dangerously at Jerry. " Are you saying I'm HIDEOUS?! " Jerry quickly hide behind the couch.

" N-no maam, you l-look gorgeous, beautiful, a-and y-your h-hair looks w-wonderful! "

" What do you want, Medusa?! I thought we were through with you! " Tsubaki yelled getting Medusa's attention as the snake witch turned to the black haired weapon and smirked.

" Oh, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, how have you been? Aren't you happy to see an old friend again? You wound me! You know, we used to be besties! " She put her hand to her heart and fake cried.

" Just answer my question! " She yelled furiously. Medusa tsk'ed.

" I just wanted to take a vacation at this new place I've heard so much about and I was just walking in the park on a sunny and beautiful day, when I saw you and your new friends. So I decided I shouldn't bother you and wanted to make it a surprise visit. I walked towards your home and wanted to surprise you but when I arrived, it's like someone threw a bomb through your window and destroyed your house! I was in complete shock! I looked around the ruined house and couldn't find you so I decided to search for you to a friend's house and this is how I found you. " She finished with a grin.

Tsubaki stared at her wide eyed. " Hold on. How do you... " Then everything made sense to her as she looked once again at Medusa, who was busy looking at her nails. Tsubaki's eyes were filled with hatred.

" YOU WITCH! " She turned her arm into a blade and attacked Medusa with it but the snake witch was quick. She dodged Tsubaki's attack and the weapon continued to attack her only for the witch to continue to dodge her attacks. Tsubaki now had tears in her eyes.

" Stop moving! " She yelled.

" This is getting boring. " Finally Medusa made her turn. When she dodged her last attack she jumped in the air and landed on a chair next to the couch where Black*Star lies. Medusa glanced at him then turned back to the female weapon.

" Don't you dare try to hurt him! " Tsubaki shouted.

" Fine then. I'll hurt you instead! " She raised her arm and shouted " Vector Arrow! " and flurry of arrows went directly at Tsubaki and she flew backwards into a wall from the attack and coughed out blood.

" TSUBAKII! " The four boys shouted.

Medusa smirked and turned to the Wasabi Warriors.

Jack turned around and glared at Medusa. " Just what do you want from us, you witch?! " he shouted. His eyes went wide when one of the arrows was pointed directly at Black*Star.

" Now now, be a good boy. Or I'll have to do the same with this one. " She smirked.

Jack took a deep breath while the others hide behind him and asked. " Why are you hurting them? What did they do to you? "

Medusa blinked at him. " Oh? Well that's simple, I didn't feel welcomed when I surprised them so I gave them a lesson... a lesson they will never forget. Anyway, we weren't that close. We were-correction-_are _sworn enemies. "

" But I still don't understand. Couldn't you just talk about your problems you had in your past and make peace? " Jerry asked.

They jumped when Medusa started to laugh out loud. She took a deep breath and said " Open your ears, boy. I'm a witch, they are witch hunters. We hate the witch hunters! They never leave us to live peacefully. It's because of their goddamn Shinigami that they continue to hunt us down and destroy us! So that's why we're at war. "

She jumped from the chair and landed in front of them, making them back away a few steps back from her but the witch started to walk towards them by making slow steps.

" I disappeared from this world months ago and when I came back, I heard that the best students from DWMA were sent on an interesting mission in a town called Seaford. I got curious and decided to come and check out the place. And when I found you, I checked your souls and I knew I had to have two of the best students at this dojo you all go. I needed only the two most powerful to help me with something, something I've been trying to do these past months. I already caught one of them and do you know who might that be?... "

It took them a few seconds to realize who she was talking about and Milton, Jerry and Eddie gasped in horror.

" Please don't kill Rudy, he's the best sensei we've ever had! He might do some weird stuff in his office while we train and he might act childish at times but we still love him as our friend and as our sensei! " The three shouted together.

Medusa raised her eyebrow looking confused. " Who? "

Jack ignored what his friends shouted and the confused look on the blond and glared daggers at her. " Where is Kim?! " This made the trio from behind him gasp in horror with wide eyes.

Medusa smirked at Jack, she didn't flinch from the boy's cold glare. " She's alright, she's just resting in her new house, sleeping peacefully in her new room. All she needs... " She looked at Jack and finished " ...is someone to be by her side and keep her company. "

Jack's eyes were filled with rage and hatred. " YOU WITCH!

BANG BANG

Medusa quickly moved back some good 10 steps away from the group. Smoke surrounded them and for a minute she couldn't see anything. When it cleared, her right eye twitch as she glared at the grim reaper that stood in front of her with his pistols pointed at her.

" This is as far as you go, Medusa Gorgon. " Death the Kid said coldly.

* * *

This is chapter 3, hope you liked it. Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, I had a lot of training, homework, housework and I was sick these past weeks, and the worst thing is my mother found out that I was writing so many chapters and stories and she forbid me to write more, she said that this will be the last time I write stories, ooh I feel like crying so much ;(... Ta. Da. HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! Fooled ya didn't I? My mom knows about me writing stories but she doesn't mind it, as long as I study, of course! I would never leave my stories not complete when I just started them! Anyway, the other stuff about training, school, housework and home sick, I was telling the truth. So tell me if you like the chapter or not and we'll see each other next time, don't forget to read, review, favorite and follow, bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

" This is as far as you go, Medusa Gorgon. " Death the Kid said coldly and pointed his pistols at Medusa, who looked angry.

" Kid! Boy, are we glad to see you! " Milton signed in relief.

" What are you doing here? " Jack asked shockingly.

" Death the Kid. Son of Lord Death. It's been a long time. How is your good for nothing father? " She jumped away when Kid started shooting at her a few times.

" He's perfectly fine. And just so you know, I won't let you talk about my father with disrespect. " he said coldly as he glared daggers at Medusa. " Now tell me, why are you here? "

Medusa smirked. " Why aren't you curious? I just came here for a vacation. "

" Liar! She told us she wanted Kim and another one of us for something she was doing for months! " Jerry shouted but then his eyes widened in fear when Medusa turned to glare at him.

' Jerry, you and your big mouth! ' Jack, Milton and Eddie thought and sweat dropped.

" You pathetic kid. " Medusa hissed.

" Enough chit-chat. It's time we end this. " Kid glared at her.

" You're right. It will be easy taking you down one by one. One is already down, two are to go. " smirked Medusa.

" Get out of here. Now! " Kid shouted. With that, Medusa sent her arrows towards Kid, who jumped out of the way. The others quickly went upstairs but only Jack stood still, glaring at Medusa.

" JACK! What are you doing there?! " Milton panicked.

" Yo Jack! Come on, let's go! " Jerry yelled.

" You heard what Kid said! We gotta get out of here! " Eddie shouted.

But Jack only ignored them and continued glaring at her. Medusa noticed this and smirked.

" My, aren't you a brave one. "

" Jack, get out of here! You'll only get in my way! " Kid shouted.

Jack shook his head. " No, not until she tells me where Kim is! " He ran towards her, ignoring when Kid and the others shouted " No! " and " Stop! " . He went to kick her but Medusa caught his leg and threw him back into a wall and a few objects were shattered. He groaned in pain when some of the sharp pieces made contact with his arms and back.

" JACK NO! " Milton, Eddie and Jerry cried.

" Damn it! " Kid cursed.

Jack could barely move but managed to open his eyes to see arrows pointing at him.

Medusa smirked. " Goodbye. "

Jack closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to come. But it didn't. He heard his friends gasp and he opened his eyes but soon widened when he was Kid in front. The arrows stuck into his shoulders and legs, blood drops were dripping from his clothes.

Kid coughed out blood. " You idiot, I told you to get out of here... but you don't listen, do you? "

" I-... " Jack muttered.

Medusa hissed and pulled back her arrows and Kid fell on his knees.

" Kid! " His friends, even his weapons, shouted.

Kid only smirked. " Don't worry about me. I've had worse. "

Medusa growled. " Now you're the one who's getting in my way. You pathetic meisters are such weaklings. And I thought you grew stronger over the past months, guess I was wrong. "

" Oh really? Well, what about you? You haven't changed at all. Still using the same useless techniques you used when we fought in Death City. Those arrows of yours are as weak as they were before. While you were gone, we never stopped training, we trained day and night and we were determined to make our weapons into death scythes. " He pulled himself up to his feet. " We never give up and never run away from a fight. We will fight until the end. So I will fight so that we end this war, so that everyone will live peacefully. I will fight till I win! " Kid shouted.

Now Medusa was pissed off. " If you still want to fight in that condition than I won't stop you. Unfortunately, you won't win. " She sent him a few arrows but Kid couldn't move because his body was weak.

' Damn it! Why can't I move! ' He thought furiously as he saw that the arrows were coming close now.

" KID! "

" Witch Hunter! "

A wave was sent along the ground towards Medusa and it was powerful Medusa barely dodged it. She hissed when she saw another shadow in front of her and was glaring daggers at her.

" W-what happened?! " Eddie asked scared.

When the smoke disappeared they gasped once again as they saw a girl with sandy-blond hair in pigtails, a long black trench coat and holding a big scythe in her gloved hands.

" MAKA?! " They yelled.

" Maka, you're here? " Kid asked and stared at Maka.

" Are you alright, Kid? " She asked still glaring at the snake witch.

Kid nodded. " I've been better. "

" What about the others? " she asked again.

Kid looked around. " The Wasabi Warriors are okay, except Jack. Looks like he's in a lot of pain. Tsubaki is the same and Black*Star is unconscious on the couch. " he said.

Maka clenched her teeth. "... what about Kim? "

Kid was silent before saying " She has her. " He nodded his head at Medusa.

Maka gripped her scythe tightly, she and Kim shared a lot of things in common, they spend a lot of time together and they were like sisters. " Alright. You and the others get Jack, Black*Star and Tsubaki outta here. You need to take care of them. "

Kid was shocked. " What about you? "

" I'll take care of her. " she growled at Medusa.

His eyes widened. " But Maka, you need help. I can still fight- " He was cut off.

" You're in no condition to fight, so just do as I say! " she yelled.

Kid looked at her once more and she turned to him. " Please. " she pleaded, her angry face turned into a sad one. " They need help. "

Kid signed but agreed. " Just be careful, alright? " Maka nodded.

Kid and the others picked up Jack, Black*Star and Tsubaki and quickly left. Kid stopped and looked at Maka with Black*Star on his back.

" Don't die on us. You hear? " Maka smirked.

" I won't. I promise. "

Kid nodded and with that they all left, leaving Maka to deal with Medusa.

" That wasn't such a wise choice. " Medusa said.

" I only did that to protect my friends. I'll do everything to stop you, Medusa. " Maka said.

Medusa smirked. " Then why don't we start fighting. And once I'm finished with you I'll finish them too! "

" I won't let you! " the meister growled.

" Then get ready! "

They stood still for a while, staring at each other, before Maka made the first move.

* * *

And here's my new update, hope you like it, I know, it's kinda stupid but I did my best to describe the fights and I hope you liked it because I really want to know. Your reviews just made me right even more, so thank you so much! We'll see each other next time and don't forget to read and review, bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

As they left Maka along with Soul to fight against Medusa, Kid couldn't help but feel worried. True, Maka was one of the strongest students in the DWMA with Soul as her partner but he also feared that she might get hurt. It looks like Medusa has gotten stronger. If the Wasabi Warriors weren't in his way, he would have good luck to fight her longer until Maka and Soul come just in time. But things changed just when he started to fight her.

Kid stopped to take a deep breath. They were running for half an hour. They were heading to a hospital and they had to hurry because Jack, Black*Star and Tsubaki didn't look good. Speaking of Black*Star...

The others stopped and turned to Kid with confused looks on their faces. " Kid, why did you stop? We have to hurry to the hospital! " Milton said.

" Yeah, it's no time for resting, we gotta keep moving forward to our destination! " Patty yelled. Liz quickly shut her mouth with her free hand. The other hand was holding Tsubaki from behind her back.

" Be quiet! People are sleeping! " she whispered-yelled at her.

" Whatever, come on, we have to go. " Eddie said.

" I highly doubt that at least one hospital will be opened at 3 IN THE MORNING! "

" Liz! "

" Sorry. "

They heard a groan and looked towards Kid who was groaning in pain trying to ignore the injuries he has from his fight with Medusa.

" Kid, you alright? " Milton asked concerned.

" He doesn't look alright. From that fight with the witch. " Jerry said.

" I'm fine... if only... Black*Star... " Kid started. Everyone waited for him to continue.

" BLACK*STAR, YOU'RE FREAKING HEAVIER THAN A PIG! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY BACK IF YOU DON'T WAKE THE HELL UP NOW! " Kid yelled furiously which caused his friends to jump away from him and panic.

" Kid, I'm telling you, you're louder than Patty, most of the times. " Liz said.

" What does that suppose to mean!? "

" *sign* See what I mean? "

" Be quiet! I understand that your injuries hurt you but complaining that Black*Star is heavier than a pig is stupid. " Milton said.

" What is this guy eating? " Kid asked.

Patty walked towards them. " I don't know. " Than she leaned in and sniffed Black*Star before pulling back immediately. " But he stinks! " she said and covered her nose with her hands and backed away.

" Why me?! " Great, just great. Now because of this blue-haired idiot, Kid has to take a long hot shower. And he showered YESTERDAY, FOR FREAK'S SAKE!

They suddenly heard a groan coming from Jack, who was carried by Jerry on his back. Everyone (except Black*Star and Tsubaki since they're unconscious) turned to look at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

" Wha-... What happened? " he asked weakly.

" You were beaten up pretty bad, man. Lucky for you, Kid saved you from that witch's arrows. " Eddie said.

Jack was confused before he winced in pain. " Oh yeah, I remember. Than I passed out. " he weakly said.

" You okay? " Liz asked concerned. " Don't worry. We're heading to a hospital and they'll heal you, okay? "

" Yeah, after that we have to go back and help Maka and Soul fight against Medusa. " Kid said.

Then Jack's eyes narrowed as he tried desperately to remember what happened earlier before he passed out. He remembered that he and the boys were having a sleep over at his house. Then in the middle of the night when they were sleeping, they heard a scream. Obviously, they knew it was Jerry because they could tell that he wasn't feeling well when he ate that old pizza, then they heard someone knocking down the door. It was Black*Star with his weapon and then Jerry came down and knocked Black*Star with a baseball bat. And as they took care of his injury, Medusa came. The fight between her and Tsubaki and Tsubaki loosing. Medusa sharing her plans with them and needing two of them for something she was doing for months. And as she looked at him, he knew that he was the one that she wanted him, him and...

Jack's eyes widened and he started struggling, taking all of them by surprise and Jerry managed to hold him on his back.

" Yo Jack, what are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself! "

" I don't care! I have to find Kim, she has her hostage! I have to find her! "

" Calm down! You're in no condition to move so just do as I say! "

" I said I don't freaking care! I need to find Kim! Kim! "

Now Kid was having a headache. ' This guy's pathetic. '

He didn't have no other choice. As the others try to calm down the male black belt Wasabi Warrior, Kid pulled out an injection with a long needle. He then carefully walked towards Jack and took a grip of his wrist before injecting the needle into his skin. When he pulled it out gently and slowly, he backed away and saw that jack's furious protests had quieted down and he stopped struggling as his eyes closed and his head fell on Jerry's back.

All of them signed in relief.

" Kid, what did you do to him? " Milton asked.

" I injected him a Midazolam. " Kid answered.

" Midoe-what? " Liz asked.

" Midazolam. It makes him feel relaxed and fall asleep for some time. We better hurry now, we don't want to be late. "

The others agreed without saying anything and together they continued to run and find a hospital as soon as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Maka and Medusa were still facing each other. One was smirking evilly, the other was glaring furiously. Medusa got ready in her fighting stance and so was Maka. She gripped her scythe tightly, she will pay for what she did to her friends!

" Maka relax. You don't want to loose control like last time, right? " Soul's soft voice came from the scythe.

" I know Soul, but how can I calm down when this witch hurt so many innocent people? I can't sit here and watch her kill many innocent souls just for her pleasure! I will stop her, even if I have to risk my own soul. " Soul's eyes widened at hearing those words.

Medusa laughed loudly and it made Maka gritted her teeth and continued to glare at her with such hatred.

" Do you really think you can defeat me? Fat chance Albarn. You're just a weak little bookworm, you always were, and you always will be. " she smirked.

" Shut up! " Maka yelled as she charged at Medusa with so much speed that you can hardly see her and swung her scythe. Medusa, unfortunately, didn't see that coming and she was sent flying into a wall. She got up and hissed like a snake. She wiped some blood from her mouth and stood up.

" Alright, guess I underestimated you, Albarn. But now it's my turn, prepare to meet your doom. Vector Arrow! " she shouted and sent arrows towards Maka, but Maka was fast and dodged everyone of them without breaking a sweat.

" Ha! Still using the same weak attack! That won't work on me. " she smirked but then it disappeared when Medusa smirked.

" Tail Snake. " She said as the tail snake curved up above her head and shot towards Maka, who panicked and tried to get away but the arrows that keep coming prevented her from doing that. In result, the snake tail went straight at Maka's lower abdomen and she coughed out blood.

" MAKAAAA! " Soul shouted.

It was as if time slowed down as she let go of her scythe and started falling backwards and onto the cold hard floor. but then she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her and pulling her closer to the person's hard chest.

" Soul... " she whispered.

Medusa laughed. " That was pathetic. I thought you had grown stronger for these past months. What's wrong Maka, were you busy playing dresses with your dollies? " she laughed once again.

Maka started trembling. Soul pulled her tighter.

" Maka, that's enough. I don't want you to suffer anymore pain. I think we should give up. " He was surprised when Maka punched him on the chest weakly. She looked up at him and glared with tears in her eyes.

" Ho can you say such a thing, Soul? I thought you were the person who told me not to give up and keep fighting, just how we fought Dr. Stein. Even though his soul was strong, you gave me courage and told me that whatever happens we will stay strong together and never draw back from a fight. " Soul looked shocked when he heard her say that.

" Well, I'm not about to give up. " She said and struggled to get up. " I will fight to the end, no matter what happens. I will protect my family and friends with my very own heart and soul. " She glared dangerously at Medusa. " I won't let you win, Medusa Gorgon. I will stop you! " she yelled the last part and suddenly a dark blue powerful light surrounded her, it was so powerful that Medusa's eyes widened in surprise and fear as she backed away a few feet.

" Wha-what is this?! "

" AAAAAHHH! " The blue light continued to grow powerful and Soul couldn't help but stare at his partner in amazement. he then smirked toothily and got up.

" Alright then. Let's do this Maka. " He turned into a svythe and Maka caught him in her hand, her eyes never leaving Medusa's big yellow eyes.

She got into a fighting stance and said " Get ready because you're about to meet your doom. "

* * *

Chapter 5 is UPDATED, so, I'll ask once again, how do you like it so far, did you like the SoMa moment, I know, they're sooo cute together~ 3! Anyway, read, review, favorite and follow and I'll see you next time, bye!~


	6. Chapter 6

" Have we made it there, yet? " Jerry asked for like the 100th time. After they calmed down Jack, they continued to search for a near hospital so the doctors could treat their friends's wounds.

" No, we haven't made it, yet, and I would be calm if you would STOP asking the same question every 5 minutes! " Kid growled at the Latino boy, who raised his hands in defense.

" Sorry, but I'm just so tired I can barely walk. What time is it, anyway? " he asked.

Liz looked at her wristwatch. " It's 3:15 in the morning. " she then yawned. " I feel so tired too. And sleepy. "

" We're all tired. But we have to save our friends first. " Milton said and he yawned.

" I hope that Kim's alright, wherever she is. " Eddie suddenly said, making everyone stop.

Liz looked down, her bangs covering her face. " She's alright. I know it. She is a strong girl and we'll save her, we promise you. " Kid said determinedly. Liz and Patty nodded.

Milton smiled, Eddie stared at them amazed and Jerry crossed his arms and nodded.

" Hey guys! Look! " Patty yelled.

Everyone turned to where she was pointing and saw a big white building with the words 'Seaford Hospital'. It was just about 40 feet away from them.

" It's the hospital. Good work, Patty! " Kid smiled at the bubbly blond-haired girl.

" Let's hurry! Come on! " And everyone started running towards the hospital. Well, for Jerry, Kid and Liz, it was hard cause each one of them were carrying a body on their backs.

When they finally made it, they took deep breaths before Milton and Eddie started knocking on the front door.

" Open up, please! Open this door! " After a few minutes, a doctor (the one that saved Angelica) unlocked the door and opened it, an annoyed and tired look on his face.

" What do you want kids? You're going to wake the ot- " his eyes widened when he was that 3 of them were carrying 3 unconscious bodies.

" Please doctor, you have to help them! They're badly wounded! " Milton pleaded.

The doctor quickly led them inside and woke up all the other doctors and nurses. When they saw Tsubaki, Black*Star and Jack injured badly they immediately took each one of them to a different operation room.

A doctor and a nurse walked towards Kid." You have to come with us also. It looks like you too are badly wounded. "

Kid only waved his hand. " No, I'm alright, doctor. It's nothing serious. " He suddenly groaned in pain and put a hand on the wound on his stomach, blood coming out from it and soaking his white dress shirt.

" Don't be ridiculous, Kid. You look horrible, just go with them so they can heal you. " Before he could protest, he felt another pain in his stomach and Liz put one of his arms around her shoulder. The two of them and the doctor and nurse walked away from the others to treat Kid's wounds.

Milton began pacing back and forth, he was worried and scared. Patty, Jerry and Eddie watched him until Eddie signed and tried to calm down his friend.

" Calm down?! I can't calm down when I'm worried sick about my friends's health! " He continued to pace back and forth. Jerry had had enough, he stood up from his seat on the bench and put a hand on Milton's chest, stopping him.

" Look man, I'm worried too. But we can't do anything but wait and hope they'll be alright. "

" But what if something went wrong?! What if they don't make it?! " He freaked out but stopped when he felt somebody slap him on the face. His cheek was red and the 3 Wasabi Warriors turned to look at Patty, who glared daggers at Milton.

" How can you say such things?! You've known Jack for a long time and you should be ashamed of yourself for talking like that! I know that he is strong and won't give up, I believe in him! The same for Black*Star and Tsubaki, they're one of the strongest teams in the DWMA and they're not ready to die! They're now facing death and fighting against it, so we have to believe in them! We will sit here and wait for the doctors to come out and say that they're alive and are going to be alright! So don't you talk about your close friends like that! " She finished and took a deep breath while the boys stared at her with wide eyes. Milton was the first one to blink and looked down.

" You're right, Patty. I'm such a fool. I know that Jack will make it. There's no way he will die. He has friends and family, so I believe in him. " he smiled.

Jerry nodded. " I believe in him, too. Actually, I believe that the 3 of them are going to make it. "

" I'm with you, guys. " Eddie said.

They turned to look at Patty and smiled. " Thanks Patty. For making us believe in them. "

Patty smiled widely. " Aww, you guys are so adorable! Group hug! " She brought the 3 of them into a big bear hug, making them gasp for air.

" Patty...c-can't breath... "

Patty let go of them, the big smile was still on her childish face. " Sorry. "

Suddenly, Milton's stomach growled, making him blush and the others to laugh. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. " Haha, I guess we were in such a hurry that we haven't eaten for like 6 hours. "

Jerry's stomach growled. " Yeah, I'm hungry. Why don't we go and bye a snack. " he suggested.

" Yeah, good idea. You guys coming? " Milton asked Eddie and Patty.

" No, we'll just stay here and wait for you guys. " Eddie smiled.

" Do you guys want something? "

Eddie thought about it before taking out money and giving them to Milton. " Buy me a croissant with an apple juice, please. " Milton took them.

" Oh yeah, and I want two sandwiches with two milk chocolates, please. " She handed him her money and they left.

Liz walked towards them. " Where are Jerry and Milton going? " she asked when she saw them turn to a corner and disappear.

" Oh, they're just going to buy something for us to eat. " Eddie answered.

Liz sat next to her sister. " How's Kiddo? " Patty asked.

Liz signed. " Well, the wounds on his legs and shoulders aren't bad, but the wound on his stomach was deep, so he's going to stay in the hospital for a week or two. " Patty and Eddie nodded, understanding.

" So, he's going to be alright? " Eddie asked.

Liz nodded. " Yeah. He's going to be alright. "

Patty looked at her sister. She looked worried and sad.

" You're worried about him. " she said and Liz looked at her surprised.

" Of course I'm worried. He's our meister and he took us to his home and took care of us. If it wasn't for him, we would be still living in the streets. "

" You lived in the streets? " Eddie looked shocked. The Thompson sisters forgot that he was with them.

" Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it. " Liz said and he nodded.

" He's a good person, best and strongest meister in the world. He has a love for symmetry, but that doesn't matter. I'm just glad we met him and became close friends with him. We wouldn't be this strong if it wasn't for him. " She smiled warmly as she thought about Kid.

Patty stared at her amazed. Then, slowly, a big goofy smile came to her face. " You liiiikee him. " she teased rolling her tongue.

Liz, hearing this, blushed a darker shade of red and stuttered. " P-Patty, stop t-that! I do not! "

" Yeah suuure you don't, sis! " She laughed.

" You would make a great couple. " Eddie added teasingly.

Liz signed and hid her face in her hands, hiding her red face from them.

* * *

Chapter 6 UPDATED! Sorry if it sucks but I did my best to make this chapter interesting. So, anyway, read and tell me what you think, please! Also, I would like to say that in the next chapter will be Maka and Soul vs. Medusa, SoMa, KidLiz! Bye Bye and I'll see ya next time~!


	7. Chapter 7

Blue lightning continued to surround Maka as she gripped Soul tighter. Medusa walked a few feet back and looked horrified. ' No, what is this power? I've never seen anything like it! Just what the hell is wrong with her?! ' she thought angrily.

What she didn't notice was how Maka got in front of her in a flash and she raised her scythe and knocked her off her feet sending her good 20 feet away. Medusa got back to her feet.

" Vector Arrow! " She yelled and sent arrows at Maka who dodged them easily while running after Medusa. She raised her scythe for another attack but Medusa this time managed to dodge it. She threw smoke bombs at Maka, who jumped in the air and looked around for the snake witch. She looked everywhere but couldn't find her. When the smoke disappeared she landed on the ground gently and found a note, she bent down and began to read it.

_Dear Maka,_

_Sorry that I had to leave in the middle of our fight but I gave up. You win this one but next time we fight again, I'll crush you and your friends till you beg for mercy._

_Sincerely,__  
_

_Medusa _

Maka gripped the note tightly in her palm and screamed loudly. Soul transformed into his human form and grabbed Maka by her shoulder.

" Maka! Maka, what the hell happened?! " he shook her violently. Maka stopped screaming and fell into his arms. He looked at her and noticed the note in her palm. He took it and read it, then his eyes widened and screamed " DAMN IT! " Once he calmed down, he carried Maka bridal style and walked towards the only hospital they know.

**After about an hour:**

Soul walked inside the hospital and saw a doctor and two nurses running towards him.

" Oh my, what happened to her? " the female doctor asked shockingly.

" My friend got into a car accident and she got hurt, can you help her? " she handed Maka to the two nurses.

" Yes, we'll do what we can. " With that, they put Maka on a bed and took her to a room to treat her wounds.

Soul walked to a bench and sat down, burying his head in his hands. He signed. He was so worried about Maka, why did she passed out, was it because of the power she somehow got? He just hoped she'll be alright, he really doesn't know what to do without his meister.

" Soul? " Soul looked up and saw Milton and Jerry. They stood there shocked, then they ran towards him and hugged him tight.

" Aww, man! You guys came back alive! " Jerry cried.

" Hey, let go! " He pushed them away from him. " Yeah, we're back. "

" So, did you defeat the witch? " Milton asked. He frowned when Soul shook his head.

He clenched his hands into fists. " No, she ran away. "he growled, making Jerry and Milton to back away.

" Well, where's Maka? " Milton asked.

" They're treating her wounds right now. " His eyes widened.

" You mean she's hurt?! " Jerry shouted.

" Yes and stop shouting! " He hissed, making Jerry to shut up. Soul looked at them and raised his eyebrow.

" What about you two? Are the others alright? " he asked concerned.

" Yeah, well Tsubaki's in the operating room, Black*Star's alright, he only had a bump on his head but the doctor said that he might forget what happened for the past hours. " Milton glared at Jerry, who raised an eyebrow. **(Jerry was the one who knocked out Black*Star when he thought he was a robber or something like that) **" And Kid will stay here for two weeks because of the wound on his stomach. The Thompson sisters got a few scratches but they'll be alright. "

" What about Jack? "

" The doctor said he'll be alright but they don't know when he'll wake up. " Jerry said. " I'm worried. "

" Me too but we have to wait. " He nodded.

" Excuse me? " the female doctor that took Maka walked towards the three boys. " What is the girl's name? "

" Her name's Maka Albarn. " Soul got up. " Is she alright? " He asked worriedly.

She smiled. " Yes, she is fine but she needs some rest. She'll wake up after a day or two. " The three boys signed in relief.

" Can we see her? " She shook her head.

" I'm sorry but only one person can see her. Good night. " The doctor left them.

Jerry and Milton looked at each other then at Soul. " You go, man. " Jerry nudged Soul.

He looked at them. " Are you sure? "

Milton nodded. " Yeah, after all you brought her here, and she's your meister after all. "

Soul stared at them before he smirked. " Thanks guys. " They high-five.

" We'll tell the others you're here. " With that said, they left Soul.

Soul quietly opened the door to Maka's room and closed it. He grabbed a chair and sat on it close to Maka's bed. Her arms were wrapped with bandages and there were bandages on her cheeks. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing steadily. He took her hand in his and gripped it but not tightly so he wouldn't hurt her. He looked at her longingly.

" Please, wake up soon. I already miss you. " He gave her a long kiss on the forehead and before he knew it, his head rested on her bed and he fell asleep.

* * *

Aaaaannd... DONE! So, did you liked the chapter, did I do a good job? I think I did! Did you liked the SoMa moment, I think it was cute~! I know I said there will be a KidLiz moment, I'm sorry, but in the next chapter, there will be, I promise! Anyway, read and review guys, see ya next time, bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

" Mhm, this sandwich is delicious, isn't it sis? " Patty said as she took a big bite from her sandwich.

" It sure is, Patty. And the milkshake is really good. " Liz said as she drank her milkshake. " And haven't I told you not to talk with your mouth full? "

" Hehe sorry. "

Liz looked at the boys. " So how are Maka and Soul? "

" Well, we left Soul to see Maka, cause you know she's his meister. They look pretty close. " Milton said as he ate his croissant with vanilla.

" Maka was badly injured, the doctor said she's fine and she'll wake up after a day or two. " Jerry said.

Liz, Patty and Eddie nodded. Then there was silence.

" How's Kid doing? " Jerry asked.

" He's alright, he's asleep. I'm going to use the toilet. Be right back. " She got up and walked down a hall. Patty didn't miss the worried frown on her sister's face.

" She's really worried about him, isn't she? " Eddie asked.

" Yes, she cares about him deeply. " Patty answered. " He is our meister. "

" Yeah. "

* * *

Liz walked out of the toilet and started walking back to the others but she stopped when she went past Kid's room. She entered his room and noticed he was asleep, so she walked quietly and took a chair and sat beside his bed. She looked at his pale face, his messy hair, his bandages. A tear ran down her cheek. She took his pale cold hand in hers and gripped it lightly.

" Kid, please get better. I know you can't hear me, but I just wanted to tell you that we care about you, I care about you. And I can't stand a minute seeing you like this. " More tears ran down her cheeks. " I'm so sorry. " She looked down while still gripping lightly his hand. She felt a hand on her cheek, brushing the tears from her face. She looked up and Kid was looking at her with a small smile.

" Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. I made you worry sick and I'm sorry. But, you know, if I hadn't protected Jack, he would have been dead. " He caressed her cheek. " And I care about you too, a lot. "

Liz managed to smile and cried in his chest. He started caressing her hair and soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

Jerry yawned. " Man, I'm sleepy. " Milton and Eddie nodded in agreement.

" I wonder what sis is taking so long, the toilet is not that far from us. " Patty pouted.

Milton felt his phone vibrate. He took it out and answered it.

" Hello? "

" MILTON KRUPNIK, WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?! " Milton flinched from the loud voice.

" Uh, hey mom. I'm at the hospital. " He said nervously.

" WHAT?! What happened, are you alright?! "

" Yes, I'm fine. It's a long story, I'll tell you when we get home. "

" Well, I'm with Jerry's parents, is he there with you? "

" Uh, yeah. "

"Wait there. I'm coming to get you. " With that she hung up.

" What happened? " Eddie asked.

" That was my mom. She's coming to get us with your parents Jerry. " he answered. Jerry only nodded.

" They're also worried sick. "

" Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. While you were gone, my mom called and said she was coming to the hospital to get me too. " He felt his phone vibrate. He got up. " That's for me. Well see ya in a few hours, I guess. " He gave Jerry and Milton a bro hug and Patty a friendly one.

" Bye Eddie. " " Bye. "

He waved at them before walking away.

" I'm going to see why sis is taking so long. See ya. " Patty got up and walked away.

" Bye Patty. "

Patty walked, passing Kid's room, she stopped and decided to go and see him for a minute so she turned around and was about to enter the room when she saw her sister sleeping on his chest, gripping his hand while his other hand was laying on her head. They were both asleep.

Patty smiled at the 'couple'. She knew they were meant for each other.

" Um, excuse me? " Patty turned around and saw a male doctor.

" It is time to leave the hospital, you need to leave the patients to rest. You need to rest as well. "

" Oh, okay. Thank you doctor. " The doctor smiled and walked away.

Patty looked at Kid and Liz once again, before walking towards her sister to wake her up.

* * *

I'm so so so sorry everyone. I know I didn't update for a long time but I'll make it up to you, I promise. I will try to update more often for you guys. Anyways, read it and tell me what you guys think. And I hope you guys liked the KidLiz moment. I'm off to bed now cause it's like 02:00 AM here, good night~!


	9. Chapter 9

Maka woke up with a groan. She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head when she felt something warm on her hand. Her vision was blurry for a second and when it became clear, she saw it was a hand. She looked up at the person who held her hand and was shocked to see Soul sleeping beside her. He was holding her hand lightly and was snoring a little.

Maka giggled and blushed. She tried to move her other hand and wake him up but she heard the door open. It was a nurse. She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

She heard the nurse sign and quietly walk towards the bed. She shook Soul. " Sir, wake up, sir. " she said quietly.

Soul groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, rubbing them. " Where am I? " he yawned.

" You're in the hospital. I think you fell asleep here. "

" Oh really? I didn't know. What time is it? "

" It's almost lunchtime. I'll have to ask you to go because we have to work, sir. "

" Can you give me a minute, please? "

" Alright, but no more than that. " Then she left the room.

Soul looked at Maka. She couldn't read his expression since her eyes are closed. She felt his hand brushing the hair from her face.

" Get well, Maka. " Then the most shocking thing happened. He leaned in and kissed her forehead softly. He pulled back and signed. " I'll visit you later. " she heard him getting up and leaving the room.

She opened her eyes and raised a hand to her forehead. It was warm. She blushed darkly and smiled. " Don't worry, Soul. I'll get better soon. "

* * *

Milton couldn't concentrate. He didn't even listen to the teacher talking about who-knows-what. He was in deep thoughts. After what happened hours ago, he couldn't even sleep. He was worried about Jack and Kim. He told his biology teacher that Jack was sick and won't come to school for a week or two. His parents went to the hospital immediately when he told them that Jack was there. Kim's mom and the police didn't stop searching for her. He would help them search for her with his friends but it might be dangerous if that snake witch pops out of nowhere. Besides, only the Soul Eater gang can stop her but now is not the time since most of them are injured from their fight with Medusa.

The bell finally rang and he got up and gathered his books in his bag. He walked to his locker and there he saw Eddie and Jerry.

" Hey man. How are ya? " Jerry asked.

" Not well. Couldn't sleep. "

" Yeah. You have bags under your eyes. " Eddie pointed.

" What about you? "

" The same. We're going to the hospital after school to visit Jack and the others. You coming? "

" Of course. Well, let's go, we have lunch, right? " Milton asked.

" Yeah. " Jerry nodded. They walked to the cafeteria and there they saw the Thompson sisters. They walked towards them.

" Hey girls. " Jerry greeted.

" Hey. " the girls said.

" Are you ok? You look down. " Eddie asked and sat next to Patty. Jerry sat next to Liz and Eddie next to him.

" We miss our friends very much. " Patty said sadly.

" Yeah. I kinda miss Black*Star's blabbering about surpassing God and making a fool of himself and Tsubaki trying to stop him. And Maka Maka-Chop him unconscious. I even miss Kid and his symmetry. " she signed sadly.

" Don't worry. They'll get better. " Eddie tried to comfort them. The girls nodded.

" Hey, where's Soul? " Milton asked and looked around.

" He skipped school to go to the hospital to see Maka. " Liz answered. The boys nodded.

" So, we're going to the hospital to see Jack and the others after school. You girls wanna come? " Jerry asked.

" Of course we're coming. We have to be with Kiddo until he gets better. " Patty said.

" Alright, after classes we meet in front of the school. "

" Alright. "

* * *

Kim groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and looked around the unfamiliar place. She looked down and saw that she was lying on a king sized bed. There was a wardrobe next to the bed, a TV in front of it and a window with the curtains closing it. There was also a bathroom next to the TV.

Kim jumped when she heard a groan and saw another person next to her. It was a woman, she looked a little familiar except she had short hair. She opened her brown eyes and looked at Kim. That's when her eyes widened in realization.

" Hey, aren't you Jerry's dancing teacher, Angelica? " she asked.

The woman shook her head no. " No, I'm her twin sister, Angela. Who are you? " she asked.

" I'm Kim, Kim Crawford. " Kim answered.

" Oh yes, I've heard a lot of things about you from my sis. You met at the mall with the boys, right? " she smiled.

" Yes, I didn't know Angelica has a twin sister. You really look alike. " Kim smiled.

" Of course, we're twins. " Angela laughed. But then she realized something and stopped laughing.

" Oh no Angelica! " she got up and went to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked on the door.

" Hello, can anyone hear me? Help, the door's locked! " she shouted. After a few minutes of shouting and no one coming, she turned and leaned her back on the door.

" Where are we? "

" I have no idea. I woke up a few seconds before you. I don't know this place. "

Angela walked towards the window and tried to open it. " Damn it, the window won't open. " she cursed. " We have to get outta here. I have a bad feeling about this. "

" Angela, do you think we were... kidnapped? " Kim hesitated and looked at Angela.

" Hate to say it, but yes. " Kim's eyes widened.

" We have to get outta here! " she panicked.

" That's what I said, but there's no where to go. "

" Have you tried the bathroom? "

Angela walked to the bathroom. " No windows. "

" What?! "

" I said there are no windows, not even another door. "

" Darn it. What do we do? "

" I see you're awake. "

Kim and Angela looked towards the door to see none other than Medusa herself, smirking at them.

* * *

Okay, here's another chapter, and I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think of it and review, please. And until next time, guys, bye~!


End file.
